


Tony Loves Blonde Warrior Babes

by Effyeahthundershield (Madame_Solace)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Female Thor, Lady Thor, Multi, Rule 63, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, Tove is fem!Thor, fem!Thundershield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Effyeahthundershield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really wants to get some of that blonde warrior babe action.  He tries multiple times but only succeeds once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 Times Tony is Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters they are the property of Marvel/Disney and their respective creators. I make no money, please don't sue.

 

**1\. A Battlefield**

 

 

The first time Tony tries to hit on Tove and Stephanie by suggesting a threesome they’re in the middle of a battlefield on Vanaheim.  “Tove how do they celebrate winning here? A little sex? Maybe an orgy?  The three of us should get a room.”  He winks at Tove who's just now calling back Mjolnir.

 

Tove straightens her tattered cape and just looks for Hogun, her blond hair matted with the blood and gore of monsters.  She’s rarely so somber and Tony doesn’t know when to shut up.  “Oh like I’m the only one wondering how the Vanir are going to reward us for defeating the Chitauri?”

 

Stephanie just throws the carcass of a monster at Tony and even in his Iron Man suit he stumbles back a few steps.

 

 

 

**2\. A Beach**

Its a cold night in on the California coast but to the Goddess of Thunder and a super soldier its pleasant.  Tony however is freezing in the unlikely fifty degree weather.  “This was the whole point of coming here for the rest of November was to get away from all the dreary cold weather.”

 

Tove circles Stephanie's waist, nibbling at her ear, then kissing her neck as they ignore Tony and stare out into the sea.  They’re both wearing bathing suits and sarongs despite the cold and Tony is whimpering in his shorts and shirt.  He throws his arms around Stephanie and one of his hands land on Tove’s breast but his face trying to burrow down seeking the warmth of Steph’s glorious bosom.  Pepper went inside an hour ago so Stephanie pushes him back and slaps him and he falls back into the wet sand. “Worth it!” he shouts when he has air in his lungs again.

 

 

**3\. The Living Room**

Pepper is very understanding about their open marriage and that’s the only reason she doesn’t divorce him when she catches Tony spying on Tove going down on Stephanie in the living room (everything is always supposed to be consensual and this most certainly was not but he'll definitely be punished the non-fun way for this, Tony knew that and still watched).   In the late summer evening the two blondes are sweaty from working out and glistening, Stephanie was just kissing her way down Tove’s tanned stomach.  “It wasn’t even rated R stuff Pepper really!” Tony whines when she tells him he has to apologize.  Tony crosses his arms and marches to their bedroom and leaves a note attached to car keys on the bed.  “Have a new set of wheels, the headlights aren’t nearly as awesome as the ones you’ve both got but then whose are? Thanks for the show Pepper says you should keep it in your room so innocents don’t get blamed for watching -Tony”

 

Pepper makes the couple keep the car because that was a blatant lie of a non apology.


	2. In Which Tony's Timing is Still Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically lots of things have been happening in the background of the story. And Tony may actually be getting worse at suggesting (or not suggesting threesomes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's hints of some stuff going on in the background but let me know if its too confusing.

 

**4\. Asgard and Beyond**

Tove goes back to Asgard for a few years visiting only briefly to help out but mostly she tries to keep the fact that she’s been crowned queen of Asgard as quiet as possible (there was some hostility on Earth towards Asgard after Loki and it had taken years for them to trust Tove. She felt it best to keep it a high level secret between Earth leaders).  “YOU WERE CROWNED QUEEN AND I WASN’T INVITED?” Tony exclaims when he finds out.  Well that explains why Stephanie was gone for a good six months with no more explanation than, “Tove needs me.”

Everyone rolls their eyes because of course it would be Volstagg to let the news slip.  Tony demands a threesome to make up for missing the party.  “Steph was right you would have made things awkward for everyone.” Clint comments his face flushed with Aesir mead.

Tony looks indignant and everyone ignores him as they discuss how Tove is going to take care of Asgard through stewardship while they go on this dangerous intergalactic quest to chase down Loki.  Hogun has been appointed Steward of Asgard.  Stephanie kisses Tove the hurried night time ceremony in the corridors of the palace.  Their whispers quiet and sad and completely too low for Tony to hear.  Rhodey drags Tony away to talk to him. "I'll be with the Pep and Jr. Everything will be fine. Now be good ok?" They hug and then the group of four walk to the Bifrost.  In a flash Stephanie and Rhodey are gone back to Midgard.

Later that evening as the mixed group board the Aesir spacecraft, Tove seeks out Tony and finds him sulking in the observation room. “Man of Iron you would not have enjoyed yourself, the coronation is not a proper feast, I was not even allowed to partake in the drinking.” Tove comforts Tony.  Tony has tried to hide the toll that being away from his wife and kid have taken.  They none of them planned to be gone for longer than a few days when the team visited Asgard.  Tony’s eyes are red rimmed and he slips some sunglasses. “How about a kiss from the All-Mother?”  Tove kisses his forehead and throws an arm around the smaller man.  She pretends not to notice when Tony’s face seems to grow shinier.  

Eventually she whispers, “Stephanie and Rhodey will protect Midgard in your absence do not fret so.”  Tony hangs his head and lets himself Tove lead him to his quarters.

 

**5\. Queen in Exile**

There’s a struggle for the throne and Loki temporarily usurps it but none of the other eight realms recognize his rule though he has Chitauri support.  Tove is a queen in exile and her calm serious demeanor unsettles Tony.  “You ok there Goldilocks?” he asks nervously.

Tove looks down at Tony from eyes shiny with unspilled tears but she’s smiling, “You have not used that nickname for me in years.”  she laughs. “Was it not from a childrens story?  A most fitting story to the situation if I remember correctly.”

Tony could shoot himself when he thinks about how Goldilocks the villain in the story, how she was breaking and taking things, but that's a horrible mockery of the current situation being ousted from her rightful throne.  “No I mean, Loki acting like the Goldilocks and I mean I guess that makes you one of the bears...” his stomach clenches and he could really use a drink and Pepper to fix things right about now.

“You really stepped in it this time,” mutters Stephanie.  “Don’t mind Tony my love, he doesn’t always think before he speaks.” She rises up to kiss Tove’s forehead.  Tove seems to collapse her tall form over Stephanie and bury her face in Steph’s neck.  

Tony backs away, and rambles on, “That is so true. So very very true. Look I’m sorry Tove. I’ll just go now. Sorry again." And drink this memory away, he thinks.

That vision of Stephanie in her Captain America suit comforting the queen in exile haunts Tony. He can’t seem to drink enough the next few hours to forget the memory.  He’s seen Tove sad over the years, but always with some decorum some sense of needing to be strong and take care of others first.  Even losing Jane had sent Tove into an angry depressive tailspin that even Stephanie could only wait out. But she'd still presented a calm or stoic face to the world.

“You did not cause her tears son of Stark.” Sif says sitting down on the ground next to Tony.  “Do not blame your careless mouth.”  

Tony feels like shit and now he’s dangerously close to throwing up all the alcohol he's been drinking.  “I probably should have just gone with my first instinct and offered a threesome.”  he mutters.

Sif nods, “that might have averted his tears yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the story! Thanks for reading so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Its New Years Eve and they’re in New York and everything is perfect and crisp.  Tove is celebrating a new Midgardian year and the fact that her brother was easily defeated. Loki was the puppet of Thanos’ forces and he had sent away the Chitauri forces to a diversion.  All in all, Loki was repentant if now a bit of a handful in his glass prison in Asgard.    Tove comes up to Tony and offers him a flute of champagne.  She’s wearing a dress of red and steely blue accents that artfully mimic her armor but she’s all done up too sexy to be a dignitary but too tall and statuesque to be real. Tony feels like he’s looking up at a skyscraper trying to appreciate her in stilettos. 

“You have been avoiding me Anthony why is that?” She perches on the railing of the balcony some fifty storeys in the air and just the thought of it makes Tony want to pull her back to stand behind the railing though he should know better. Its just that perched on the railing devoid of armor and the sorrow that had weighed her down so heavily Tove looks like a twenty-something supermodel who lifted weights for a few months, he blinks and looks down into his glass.  “Oh you know, business stuff. I drink too much, maybe I was drunk.”

Tove laughs softly, and for a moment Tony can forget the image of Stephanie holding her crying form just a few weeks ago on Vanaheim.  He swallows the champagne in one go.

“You needn’t be afraid of me Anthony.”  Tove whispers as she pulls him closer. Tony loves his friend deeply if he’s going to admit how much it hurt to see Tove in pain he’ll start tearing up. But this?  Feeling Tove’s legs crossed and sideways pressing gently against his legs and her breasts coming closer to his chest as she sits forward has Tony forgetting how to breathe.  Tove is still taller than him even sitting down but she’s also so very beautiful he forgets to breathe.  Her dazzling smile all pink gloss and white teeth and the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, all set in a face of a golden goddess.  There’s chanting inside and he’s kissed Pepper every new year since they got engaged.   

“I’m sorry Tove.  Really I am, for making a bad day worse.”  Tove pouts playfully, and shakes her head firmly.  

“Do not trouble yourself Man of Iron it is forgotten.”  Tony feels lighter and stands straighter.

The ball is about to drop and he finds Pepper is coming to kiss him as fireworks go off.  Stephanie is kissing Tove long after the ball has dropped and everyone is singing Auld Lang Syne.  The blondes kiss long and sweetly oblivious to the singing of the city and fireworks and its truly heartwarming to Tony who can finally stop blaming himself for making Tove cry.

“Go to your room!” Yells Clint.  “Its distracting!”

Pepper and Tony laugh at the blush on Stephanie’s cheeks as she looks up disoriented and Tove laughs and squeezes her tightly.

As the night wears on Stephanie helps Pepper steer people off to bed who’ve passed out on couches and chairs.  There’s a hallway for all the out of town guests a few floors up.

Tony is happy and can’t wait any longer.  “So I heard there’s going to be a Re-Coronation ceremony.  I promise to be good just let me come!”  Tony is pleading as he pulled away by Pepper.  “I won’t even ask for threesomes anymore!”  Pepper smacks him in the arm.  “I mean I’ll still ask for foursomes but yeah ouch, Pep, I said I WON’T anymore!”

  
They smile at Tony and Pepper indulgently and wave as Stephanie wraps her arms around Tove’s neck as they go flying into the night in their fancy dresses and beautiful updos. Stephanie's wide grin dazzling as she holds on to Tove's neck as they fly away into the night. Tove's laughter is gone before they are and Tony would rather have that imagine seared into his brain of the lovely couple flying into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Just finishing up the last chapter scenario :)


End file.
